pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS034
Treść Metro z Goldenrod do Azalea ponownie nabrało prędkości i jechało prosto do obecnego celu podróży Cola, Lyry, Lucasa i Olivera. W Azalei, Cole będzie walczył o swoją trzecią odznakę w regionie Johto. Natomiast za dwa dni, wszyscy jego dotychczasowi towarzysze zmierzą się w turnieju dwuwalk. - PRZYSTANEK - MIASTO AZALEA. PROSIMY PASAŻERÓW O OPUSZCZENIE POCIĄGU W SPOKOJU I NALEŻYTYM PORZĄDKU. DZIĘKUJEMY ZA SKORZYSTANIE Z NASZYCH USŁUG - rzekł głos z głośników. Bohaterowie opuścili wagon razem z innymi pasażerami i wyszli na niewielki dworzec w Azalei. Pospiesznie wspięli się po schodach i ujrzeli miasteczko Azalea. - Ahhhhhhh... Zielone płuca Johto... Miasteczko Azalea - powiedział Oliver. - Cole, czyli będziesz walczył z Bugsy o odznakę, tak? - zapytał go Oliver. - Tak! To będzie moja druga walka z Bugsy, ponieważ pierwszą walkę przerwał pożar. Mam nadzieję, że Bugsy udało się odbudować chociaż trochę salę. - powiedział Cole. Postanowili, że jak najszybciej odwiedzą Bugsy. Sala wyglądała nieco inaczej, niż przed pożarem, jednak była całkowicie odnowiona. Widać ktoś włożył w nią sporo pracy. Bugsy wyszedł do nich, gdy zobaczył ich przez okno. - Witajcie! Widzicie, jaką teraz piękną mam salę! - krzyknął do nich uradowany. - Wysłałem filmik do programu "Sala nie do poznania" i wybrali mnie! - To gratuluję Bugsy! - rzekł do niego Cole - zapewne wiesz, po co tutaj przyszedłem? - Oczywiście! W tym momencie możemy zacząć walczyć! - powiedział do niego lider. Weszli więc do środka. Lyra, Lucas i Oliver zajęli miejsce na trybunach, natomiast Cole udał się na pole bitwy. - Za chwilę rozpocznie się bitwa o odznakę pomiędzy liderem sali Bugsym i trenerem z New Bark Town - Colem. Każdy ma do dyspozycji trzy pokemony. Tylko wyzywający może zmieniać pokemony podczas walki. Wygrywa ten, który pokona wszystkie pokemony przeciwnika. Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął sędzia - Misdreavus, naprzód! - krzyknął Cole. - Pineco, pokaż się! - krzyknął Bugsy. - Dlaczego Cole wybrał Misdreavus?!?!?!?! - krzyknęła rozzłoszczona Lyra - przecież ona się go w ogóle nie słucha! On jest jakiś pokręcony?! - krzyknęła jeszcze raz Lyra - Lyra, spokojnie. Myślę, że Cole wie co robi. Ich relacje się nieco polepszyły przecież. - uspokoił ją Lucas - Pineco, szpilopocisk! - krzyknął Bugsy - Misdreavus, odbij je psychopromieniem - Misdreavus stała długo w miejscu, jednak po chwili zrobiła unik i dopiero zaatakowała Psychopromieniem. Następnie użyła promienia pomieszania, przez co Pineco stał się nieco zdezorientowany. Ponownie zaatakowała go Psychopromieniem. Cole nic do niej nie mówił. Pineco szybko otrząsnął się z oszołomienia. - Pineco, kwas! - krzyknął lider. Misdreavus oberwała tym atakiem. Cole nie wiedział, jakie polecenie jej wydać, ponieważ działała ona na własną rękę. Misdreavus za chwilę użyła psychopromienia. To wytrąciło Cola z równowagi. - Misdreavus, masz się mnie słuchać! - krzyknął do niej Cole. - Cole, widzę, że nie radzisz sobie ze swoim pokemonem! Musisz je lepiej trenować, żeby ciebie słuchały! - krzyknął do niego Bugsy. - No chyba wiem! Nie jestem idiotą! - odburknął mu Cole. - Pineco, szpilopocisk! - krzyknął Bugsy. Atak ten mocno zranił Misdreavus. - A teraz akcja! - Misdreavus została odrzucona do góry, przez co wylądowała na lampie, która imitowała słońce w sali. Misdreavus zaczęła być rażona prądem. - Niee! Misdreavus! - krzyknął Cole rozpaczliwie. Misdreavus oderwała się od lampy, na chwilę zawisła w powietrzu i zaczęła świecić na żółto. Załamana fala powędrowała w stronę Pineco, który zaczął również świecić na żółto, jednak on cierpiał przy tym. Po chwili Pineco był niezdolny do walki. - Pineco jest niezdolny do walki. Wygrywa Misdreavus! - oznajmił sędzia. - To była chyba... fala szoku - pomyślał sobie Cole. Czyli jego Misdreavus poznała nowy ruch! - Żeby było bezpieczniej, Misdreavus, powrót! Świetnie się spisałaś. Dziękuję. - powiedział do niej Cole. - Czas na ciebie Noctowl! - Ledian, naprzód! - Cole już wcześniej walczył z Ledianem. Był to jeden z mocniejszych pokemonów w drużynie Bugsy'iego. - Noctowl, powietrzne cięcie! - krzyknął Cole. Ledian jednak uskoczył. Gdy Noctowl powtórzył atak, Ledian ponownie uskoczył. - Ledian, nożyce! - krzyknął Bugsy. - Noctowl, zablokuj go psychiką! - powiedział Cole. Ledian zawisł w powietrzu i nie mógł wykonać nożyc. - A teraz Noctowl użyj powietrznego cięcia! - krzyknął Cole. Atak trafił w Lediana, który miał za mało czasu, żeby uciec. Ledian upadł na ziemię, jednak równie szybko z niej wstał. - Ledian, powietrzny as! - A ty Noctowl powietrzny atak! - krzyknął Cole. Pokemony pędziły na siebie z ogromną prędkością. Zderzenie wywołało głośny wybuch oraz wielką chmurę kurzu. Zarówno Ledian jak i Noctowl odnieśli w tej potyczce spore obrażenia. - Noctowl, powietrzne cięcie! - Ledian, nożyce! - krzyknął Bugsy. Nożycom Lediana udało się rozproszyć powietrzne cięcie Noctowla Cola. Noctowl był bezradny. Upadł na ziemię, jednak starał się nie poddawać. Próbował się podnieść, trochę niemrawo, jednak udało mu się stanąć na ziemi. - Ledian, powietrzny as! - krzyknął Bugsy. Noctowl ponownie oberwał. Ledian jeszcze raz zaatakował go nożycami, przez co wynik tego starcia był już znany. - Noctowl stał się niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Ledian. - Noctowl, powrót. Dziękuję Ci. - Cole powrócił swojego pokemona do pokeballa. Był remis, jednak Ledian był już mocno wykończony. Czas na ostatniego pokemona Cola. - Houndour, naprzód! - krzyknął Cole. Widać w tej walce postawił na przewagę typów. - Ledian, zostajemy. Nożyce! - Houdnour, płomienny ładunek! - Ledian był już na tyle słaby, że jego nożyce nie zrobiły na Houdnourze większego wrażenia. Łatwo się przez nie przebił i zaatakował Lediana, który upadł na ziemię. - Dobij go miotaczem płomieni! - krzyknął Cole. - Ledian niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Houdnour. - Ledian, powrót. A więc czas na mojego ostatniego pokemona. Butterfree, pokaż się! - krzyknął Bugsy. - Czy to ten sam pokemon, który wcześniej był Metapodem? - zapytał go Cole. - Dokładnie. Teraz jest o wiele silniejszy, dlatego to starcie będzie należało do nas! - powiedział Bugsy do Cola - Butterfree, tornado! - Houdnour, rozbij je cienistym pazurem! - krzyknął Cole. Atak zadziałał zdumiewająco. - Skąd wiedziałeś, jak to zrobić? - zapytał go Bugsy. - Powiedzmy, że uważnie oglądałem pokaz mojego przyjaciela w Cherrygrove - odrzekł mu Cole. Przypomniał sobie bowiem, jak to Eevee Lucasa zablokował tornado z burzy piaskowej swoją łapką. Wiadomo, że Cienisty pazur jest o wiele mocniejszy, więc było pewne, że uda się zablokować atak Butterfree. - Houdnour, jeszcze raz cienisty pazur! - Butterfree oberwała, przez co Bugsy zagryzł wargi. - Butterfree, szybki atak! - krzyknął. Ten atak był na tyle szybki, że Houndour nie zdołał uskoczyć. - Houdnour, wstań i pokaż im swój płomienny ładunek! - Butterfree, jeszcze raz akcja! - nastąpiła kolejna konfrontacja dwóch pokemonów przeciwnika. Tym razem widać było wyraźnie, że to Houdnour odniósł w niej zwycięstwo. - Butterfree, użyj psychiki! - Houdnour nie mógł się ruszyć. Widać Bugsy długo czekał, na użycie tego ataku. - A teraz użyj tornada! - krzyknął. Houdnour został uwięziony w wirze powietrza i co chwila przewracał się, tracąc cenne zdrowie. - Houdnour, cienisty pazur! - krzyknął do niego Cole. Pokemon Cole przebił się przez wir i natarł na Butterfree Bugsiego. - Butterfree niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Houdnour, a całą walkę Cole z New Bark Town! - oznajmił sędzia. Cole podbiegł i przytulił swojego pokemona. Był mu bardzo wdzięczny. Nie tylko jemu, ale wszystkim pokemonom, które wzięły udział w bitwie. Bugsy zmierzał już w jego kierunku trzymając na rękach poduszkę, z odznaką jego sali. - Cole, dzięki Ci za wspaniały pojedynek! W ramach wdzięczności oraz oczywiście, za uczciwe pokonanie mnie w walce wręczam ci odznakę Ula. Gratuluję - powiedział do niego lider. - TAK! ZDOBYŁEM ODZNAKĘ ULA! - krzyknął Cole. Lyra, Lucas i Oliver podzielali jego szczęście. Wszyscy razem opuścili salę, a poza nią czekała na nich miła niespodzianka. Zobaczyli Damiana, który stał pod salą. - Heeeeeeej! - powitał ich. - Spodziewałem się, że was tutaj spotkam - A my się ciebie nie spodziewaliśmy! Co tutaj robisz? - zagadnął do niego Cole. - Jestem pewnie po to, co i wy. Zamierzam wziąć udział w turnieju dwuwalk. Zgadałem się już z Joshuą, on też przybędzie na turniej i będę z nim w parze. Niestety, dzisiaj nie może przyjechać, będzie dopiero jutro. Ale to nic, ważne, że chcę wygrać ten turniej! - krzyknął do nich Damian. - Spokojnie, spokojnie Dami. Nie śpiesz się, jeżeli chcesz wygrać, będziesz musiał pokonać jeszcze naszą dwójkę - Cole wskazał na siebie i Lyrę. Postanowili, że udadzą się do centrum pokemon, aby tam wypocząć przed jutrzejszym dniem. Co się stanie podczas turnieju? Kto wygra? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole toczy kolejną walkę z Bugsy ** Misdreavus Cola uczy się Elektrycznego Szoku ** Cole pokonuje Bugsy i zdobywa odznakę Ula * Bohaterowie ponownie spotykają Damiana i dowiadują się, że on w parze z Joshuą startują w turnieju Dwuwalk. Debiuty Pokemonów Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Damian' *'Oliver' *'Bugsy' *'Sędzia' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Pineco *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Houdnour' (Cola) *'Misdreavus' (Cola) *'Ledian' (Bugsy) *'Pineco' (Bugsy) *'Butterfree' (Bugsy)